Spy vs Jaune
Description Oui Oui? The two openly French warriors of American origin shall battle to the death in death battle. First Speech Queue: Invader (Jim Johnston) Mion: Bonjour, Ca va? Rena: Bievenue a les "Death Battle" Mion: We said Hello, How are you, welcome to the Death Battle in French. Rena: Un Francais! Mion: Rena, stop. Rena: OK. Mion: Frenchmen, Rena: From the country of baguettes, crepes, Eiffel Tower, frog legs, romance and cajuns Mion: They have an awesome culture Rena: Jaune Arc, the leader of team JNPR Mion: And spy, the French spy of Team Fortress 2 Mion: I'm Mion and this is Rena, and it is our job to figure out their stats and skills in order who would win a death battle! Spy Queue: Sappin a river Mion: Red or blue team... Rena: They all fight against each other Mion: They both have a certain member in particular Rena: Spy... Mion: Obviously the spy of red or blue team. Background: Age: Around 40 Name: Unknown Weapon: Knife, Revolver, Sapper, Disguise Rena: We never see his face Mion: That's because he wears that mask all day. Rena: He probably sleeps with it on. Mion: Heh, Rena: Spy has done many awesome things, thus being a part of a mercenary organization. Feats: -Killed a 300 pound man with a toothbrush -Skilled in martial arts -Technologically advanced -Can disguise quickly and easily. -Can come back from the dead with dead ringer -Invisibility Rena: The best part is... Mion: Any spy doesn't have invisibility. Rena: No technology in the real world contains invisibility. Mion: Absolutely not. Rena: However, for every good spy... There is at least some faults. Faults: -Not very durable -Invisibility is only temporary -Disguise wears off after he swings the knife only once. Mion: I mean, this spy has both good and fatal things. Rena: Yeah... And he's French. Mion: Mmhmm. Rena: So... Mion: Onto Jaune now... Jaune Queue: Jaune theme. Mion: JNPR Rena: Pronounced "Juniper" Mion: The members are Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Lie Ren. Rena: The leader is Jaune arc Mion: Quite based on Joan of Arc! The French female saint! Background: -Name: Jaune Arc -Age: 17 -Weapon: Crocea Mors Rena: Crocea Mors is a shield and sword. Mion: Which... Can be concealed together. Rena: As a matter of fact, the shield is concealable. Mion: Never heard of that before. Rena: Other than that, Jaune's got some awesome durability feats! Feats: -Strong enough to hold off Cardin -Killed a Ursa Major with a few strikes -Withstood hits from giant monsters -Tactical genius -Had Crocea mors for 5 generations. Mion: But however, Jaune may sound strong, but he really isn't Rena: All that stigma from the early seasons Mion: When RWBY was actually good. Rena: Yep... Faults: -Weak compared to the rest of the huntsmen/huntresses -No known semblance (hidden superpower) -All Crocea mors is a shield and sword. -Easily muscled down by Cardin -The reason he survived is because of his friends. Mion: It seems that we are all ready. Rena: All righty Mion: Let's do this! Rena: LET'S ROCK N' ROLL!!! Prelude At an auction, many things were being sold. From cars. to pets to toys to everything. Then, something unusual was being sold by Cinder Fall. Cinder: I am selling this Pyrrha, memories reset back to episode 1 of RWBY. I captured her with my magic arrow! Anyone want to bid? Eddy: I bid $5 Ed: I bid butter toast! Squidward: I bid $15 Plankton: I bid $30! Ichigo: I bid $50! Sesshomaru: I bid 60$! Suddenly... Jaune is watching TV and sitting on the couch. Jaune is turning the channels, looking for something good to watch 50 Jaune: Boring... 51: Jaune: *sigh* 52: Jaune: Auctions... Jaune just sits there, watching an auction. However, he soon sees Cinder fall selling Pyrrha in the auction. Cinder: Going once, Leone: I bid $75! Raven: I bid $90! Jaune: THAT BITCH! Jaune walks out of the room, not turning off the lights or the TV and he stormed outside. The auction center wasn't too far away. Jaune looks around and sees a white jeep. He runs over to it and smashes the window and gets in. Jaune: Here we go! He hotwired the jeep on and he drove it away. The auction center... Jaune stomped the gas and there it went. Vroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooommm! ... ... ... Ryuko: I bet $250 Sailor Moon: I bid $270 Goku: I bid $300 Woody Johnson: I bid $310 Steve: No woody, I'll bet $320! ... ... ... Cinder: Going once.... ... ... Cinder: Going twice.. ... Cinder: And... KABOOM!!! A white jeep drove in and landed onto a few people. Blood was splattered. Woody: Aw thanks a lot Jaune, now you got shit all over me! Ryuko: You shit! You should of got tickets instead of spraying blood on us! Maka: Yeah! Cinder: Jaune, are you in Pala's jeep? Jaune: Why yes, I am! And I'm coming for Pyrrha. Cinder: I don't need to deal with you! Say hello to my little friend! A man with a tuxedo and ski mask comes! Spy: Hi, now you die! Cinder runs over to a lever and pulls it. Everyone except Jaune and Spy are lifted up and Jaune and Spy see theirselves in a boxing ring! TING TING Cinder: LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!!! (Credit to whoever made Jaune MMD Model) Fight Spy stood there with his butterfly knife. Jaune was pulling out his sword, then he engaged him with his shield! Spy: Zis will be a hard fight! Jaune: I'll win! Jaune runs at spy and slashes at him, but spy dodges him and simply starts messing around with Jaune by running around the ring. Jaune: GET OVER HERE! Spy: HA HA! Spy then pulled out his revolver and loaded it. He started firing at Jaune, however Jaune put up his shield and he was blocking the gunfire. Jaune then ran over to the back of the ring and he propelled himself at Jaune by launching himself. Spy dodged Jaunes attack and Spy started firing at Jaune again. Spy: You are tough, but not for zis! Spy pulled out enforcer, a more powerful revolver and fired at Jaune, hitting his shield. Spy: Like zat? Jaune: No! Spy: Bon! Spy ran around with his knife again and Jaune was chasing him some more around the ring. Spy then got out enforcer and was firing at him again. Jaune was still continuing to block Spy's attack. Spy: HA HA! Spy fired again and a bullet hit Jaune's shoulder, some blood was spilled onto the ring. Spy: I spilled your blood! Jaune: You... Don't know... WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH! Jaune ran up to spy and kicked him in the face. Spy fell onto the bands and then got back up. Jaune slashed at Spy and slashed his chest! Spy: AAAHHH!! MEDIC!!!! Jaune: There is no Medic here buddy. Medic: Actually! I am up here, watching ze fight! Go spy! Suddenly, Jaune got tripped by Spy! Spy: HA HA! Distractions can be fatal! Spy kicked Jaune's sword out of his hand and it nearly fell out of the ring. Jaune was breathing heavily. Spy jumped up, but Jaune held his shield up so Spy landed on his shield. As Jaune was holding Spy up with his shield, Jaune pulled the shield to a different direction, causing Spy to fall! THUD Spy: AH!! Jaune got up and got his sword. By the time he did, Spy got up already. Spy: You will not win zis! Spy reloaded his pistol and started firing at Jaune. Jaune quickly pulled up his shield and was dodging the gunfire. KABLAM KABLAM KABLAM KABLAM Jaune was being pushed back, like if someone was kicking his shield. The gunfire stopped and Jaune was relieved. Jaune: Ahh, It stopped. Spy: Not for long. Jaune was behind spy with a knife, ready to strike! Jaune: AAHH!!! Jaune turned around and pushed spy back before he could stab him. Jaune jumped up and was off the ring. Spy: Hey! Where ya goin'! Cinder: GET THAT COWARD SPY!!! Spy: Yes Ma'mm! Spy jumped out of the ring and started Chasing Jaune. Spy: I'm gonna get you!! Jaune: No! Jaune started running even faster. Jaune: Stop following me!!! Spy: NEVER!!! Spy jumped and tackled Jaune. Spy: Now, let's end zis! Jaune: No... Spy pulled out his knife and put it at Jaunes neck. Spy: HA HA HA SHIINK!!!! Spy: What? I? Non? Oui? Spy saw Jaune's sword in his abodomen. Spy got up, still having the strength even though he has a sword in his belly. Spy: So you are a good fighter, monsieur Jaune. Jaune: Yes, I am. And now I won. Spy: Did you now? Jaune: Mmhmm... Spy reached in his pocket and he grabbed something. Spy then dropped to the ground... blood going everywhere. Jaune: I WIN! I FUCKING WIN! GIVE ME PYRRHA BITCH! Suddenly... Something touched Jaune's shoulder. Jaune turned around, and he couldn't believe his eyes. Spy: Nice try. Spy picked Jaune up and threw him back onto the ring. Spy then climbed up there with him. Spy: Zere is no running now! Jaune: YOU BASTARD! Spy: I have a dead ringer, you do not! Spy charged at Jaune, sticking him with his butterfly knife and slashing up. Jaune then got stabbed in the lower back, then Spy kicked the knife into his back. Spy: Do you like zat? HA! Jaune: AAAHH!! IT... Spy pulled his bloody knife out of Jaunes back and he aimed right towards the back of the neck. Spy: You were a fool ze whole time! Jaune: I HATE YOU! Spy: Heh, heh heh. Spy rose his knife, but before stabbing him, where Jaune enterd through, a hole in the wall set by the jeep, a shadow appeared! Spy: Who is zis? Both Jaune and Spy looked to see who it was! It was... PALADINPORTER!!!! Paladinporter: Alright, who's got my jeep crashed in here!?!? Jaune: That would be me. Paladinporter: Jaune, why did you take my Jeep? Jaune: Because I needed to save Pyrrha. Paladinporter: PYRRHA MY ASS! YOU WRECKED MY JEEP, ASSHOLE! Jaune: I'm sorry! PaladinPorter: SORRY!?!? ARE YOU STUPID?!? Jaune: No! Spy: Pala, let me take care of zis. Paladinporter: No! I gettin' my stuff back from that thief! Jaune: I'm... not a... thief... Paladinporter: BULLSHIT!?! How'd my Jeep end up here?!?! That's it! I'm taking what these idiots owe me! Paladinporter goes behind the stage, and starts opening up boxes. Paladinporter: Oh look, a keyblade, a dragon ball! A devil fruit! A materia, a Pyrrha! A suit of power armor! LOOK, A new jeep! This is all mine now! Paladinporter stuffs the keyblade, the dragon ball, the devil fruit, the materia, the suit of power armor, and Pyrrha Nikos inside of the jeep! Jaune: NO! Not the Pyrrha! Paladinporter: Oh yes the Pyrrha! You wrecked my shit, so I'm taking yours! Jaune raises his hand and shouts Jaune: NOOOOO!!!!!! As Paladinporter drove off... Suddenly, Spy reached over with his knife and stabbed Jaune in the hand. Jaune: AAAHHH!!! Spy: HA HA HA!!! Spy stabs Jaune's other hand. Then he continuously stabs his hand until he cuts off both of Jaune's hands. Jaune is screaming in extreme pain. Soon, Spy gets up, pulls out his pistol, sticks it in Jaune's mouth and pulls the trigger. KABOOM! Jaune's head exploded. Medic cheered for Spy's victory and Cinder was crying because she lost a few things at the auction. Spy walked over to Cinder and asked Spy: My pay? Cinder: -sniffle- why? WAAAHHHHH *sobbing* Spy just walked away from her then... Spy: Just gonna pretend that never happened. KO!!! KO and Results Mion: Shit, Rena: Paladinporter was mad, Mion: Well, anyone would be mad if you wrecked their car. Rena: Well Jaune may be more of a front lines guy, Spy has no fear to get his hands dirty! Mion: Spy has more experience with humanoid foes rather than grimm. Rena: As a matter of fact, Jaune really is no match for Spy. Spy (Winner): +More deadly +More firepower +More experience +Faster +Invisibility +Dead Ringer +Can kill people easily -Less durable Jaune Arc (Fallen) +Stronger +More durable -slower -no semblance -no invisibility -Can't resurrect from dead -less firepower -smaller arsenal Rena: Well you could say Jaune was dis-membered now from team JNPR Mion: The winner is Spy! Next Time on Death Battle! Sora is running through the field with Goofy and Donald. Suddenly, he sees someone. Ginger hair, Black Robe and a big sword. Sora pulled out his keyblade and pointed it at him! 'Next Battle: Ichigo Vs Sora ' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Paladinporter Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:'Team Fortress 2 vs RWBY' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Death Battles with Music